


We can rule the SMP

by orphan_account



Series: We can rule the SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: But he’s trying to get better, Enemies With Benefits, Evil Jschlatt, Hate Sex, Headcanon, Jschlatt feels bad, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer...After the results of the election, Schlatt revokes the citizenship of Wilbur and Tommy, but he isn’t stupid enough to let Wilbur go off on his own.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: We can rule the SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020297
Comments: 46
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a work called President JSchlatt and his Loyal Wilbur by fourthcloset 
> 
> I really liked the plot and wanted to do my own rendition of it.

The newly elected president Jschlatt gazed down upon his subjects, microphone in hand. He tapped the microphone—testing it—before he started his speech. He cleared his throat, “My first decree as President of L’Manburg, is to REVOKE the citizenship of TommyInnit and Wilbur Soot. Now Tommy, get the FUCK out of here.”

Tommy and Wilbur sat in disbelief, their eyes darting to one another other, then Schlatt all in shock. Schlatt made eye contact with the shaking Wilbur. It was hard to tell if he was shaking from anger, sadness, or shock. They just sat there, unsure of what to do. Until arrows starter to rain from the skies, landing at their feet. The two boys scrambled to their feet and turned to run, but was interrupted by a Schlatt’s voice, booming out into the crowd as he spoke once again.

“Not you Wilbur, You’re coming with me.” Wilbur turned to look at the podium, and Schlatt was pointing at him with a sly expression on his face. He laughed cruelly before taking one last glance at Wilbur. He was petrified, frozen in shock. Schlatt turned and walked slowly off the podium, and out of sight.

George and Sapnap walked quickly down to Wilbur, each of them grabbing one of his forearms and pressing them behind his back, restraining him before cuffing him to secure his hands behind his back. They led him forward, leading him off and away from the crowd in handcuffs. The citizens of L’Manburg were left in complete and utter disbelief. The leader that had led them to their independence was being dragged away in handcuffs right in front of them. 

Wilbur stumbled forward, being pushed from behind. He was being taken to the center of L’manberg, where Schlatt now resided. There was a mansion that had been built for whomever won the election. The mansion that was supposed to be Wilbur and Tommy’s new home. After a few minutes of walking, they reached Schlatt’s home, where he stood menacingly leaning against the open front door. He wore a mischievous smile and squinted eyes, that stared right through Wilbur’s soul. He got off the doorway and reached a hang towards the taller boy. Wilbur’s breath hitched, afraid of whatever Schlatt had planned for him. He closed his eyes tightly as Schlatt patted him down for any weapons. He relaxed at that, knowing he didn’t have anything to be confiscated. Everything had been safely tucked away in an enderchest before the election began.

When they were a couple metres away from each other, Sapnap and George shoved Wilbur, and he stumbled forward toward Schlatt. He would have fallen onto his face if Schlatt hadn't caught him by placing both his hands on Wilbur’s shoulders, steadying him. Schlatt flicked his head to the side, signaling his cabinet to leave them alone. They snickered behind him but left the two to their own devices. Schlatt grabbed Wilbur by his shoulder and used it to pull him forward inside the house, and Schlatt closed the door behind him quickly. Now they were alone in Schlatt’s home. He shivered at the thought of what would be done to him now. 

“You may have one the election, Schlatt…” Wilbur spat. “But the L’Mangbergian people will rise against you, and you will be nothing.” Wilbur stared daggers at the slightly shorter Schlatt. He looked almost bored with Wilbur’s acts of deviance, he just didn’t care. But Wilbur was not going to give up easily. He might be alone now, but he still had Tommy and many other citizens on his side. He could win this...right?

On the inside, Wilbur was scared despite his rebellion. He didn’t know what was going to happen to his country, to his people, or to him. He was lost in a world of unknowns, but he was in front of the enemy, and needed to put on a brave face. He tilted up his head and looked glared down at Schlatt. He couldn’t show his weakness in front of him, not now.  
Schlatt circled behind him and ran his fingers along the chain of Wilbur’s cuffs, pulling on them. They made a loud rattling noise and Wilbur let out a soft whimper. It already hurt enough that his arms were twisted behind his back, he didn’t need Schlatt to be pulling on them. “Toughness talk for a guy in the handcuffs.” Schlatt said finally, through a mischievous smile.

Schlatt chuckled lightly, watching the cogs turning in Wilbur’s head.  
“C’mon, dumbass. You may be my prisoner and nemesis, but I’ve been kind enough to give you your own room.” Schlatt placed his hand on the back of Wilbur’s shoulder and led him to his room. It was a small room, one fo the smallest from what Wilbur could tell. Schlatt pushed down on to the bed and unlocked his handcuffs. Schlatt leaned against the bed and reached around Wilbur to take off his handcuffs. There was a soft click as they snapped off. “What a shame, you did look so fucking good in these. I might just keep them for a special occasion.” Schlatt said with a wink. 

“Now, I have some rules, pretty boy.” Schlatt said firmly. “One: Your job is to follow me around and look good while doing it, got it? Two: don’t be a brat, and three: don’t even think about trying to escape. All doors to the outside will remain locked.” Schlatt explained, “and if you try I will not hesitate to kill you.” He said with an air of finality. He wouldn’t do it himself of course, that’s what he had his cabinet for. Schlatt twirled the handcuffs around his fingers, and flashed an sly smile at Wilbur. “Please, make yourself comfortable, Wilbur.” He added before leaving. Wilbur didn’t look up from where he sat on the bed until he here the click of the door closing and the clicks and clacks of Schlatt’s expensive shoes became muffled. 

“Yeah. Like hell I will....” Wilbur said to himself. He stripped the military jacket off and put in on a hanger in the small closet. It wasn’t like he needed it anymore. It wasn’t like L’manberg needed him anymore. He was left in a simple, tattered black undershirt and dirty off-white sweatpants he always wore.

Wilbur wasn’t sure what to do other than lay in bed all day. He didn’t know what time it was other than a digital clock in the room. Though he refused to believe the contents were real, since he wouldn’t put it past Schlatt to fuck with him like that. At some point, he had decided to explore the small room. It was simple, and minimalistic. Just the essentials like a dresser, closet, bed, and a nightstand. It was bland and white, sickeningly so. The dresser was solid black, a stark contrast to the rest of the room. He searched through the draws, looking for something, anything. In the very last draw, Wilbur found a note. He hastily took it out and unfolded it, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

Skeepy was here ;) 

As soon as he read the note, his hope disappeared. He crumbled it up and threw it at the door with an angry cry. “Are you fucking kidding me!” He yelled in exasperation. His burst of anger took everything out of him, despite how little it was. It just reminded how tired and sad he was, so he was left to process the emotions the election results had left him with. He had cried for a solid hour, unsure of what to do with himself. He never left that bland white room, and snuggled into the ashy grey blankets on his bed. Tears stained the quilt, turning it a darker shade of grey. 

***

It was a surprise when Schlatt came back later that night, and he looked pissed. “Fuckin’ fuckity fuck!” He yelled, basically throwing open the door to Wilbur’s ‘room’. It must have been at least midnight, and Wilbur had been sleeping peacefully. He jumped with a start, to see Schlatt standing in his doorway. Wilbur shot him a glare and yawned. He had never been a morning person to begin with, and he didn’t take kindly to being woken up in the middle of the night. “Being president isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, huh Schlatt?” He said wittily. He pulled the grey blanket back over his shoulder and shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the light. 

The new president grabbed him by the colar of his shirt and dragged him forward. There noses were almost touching with how close they were, and he could feel Schlatt’s breath. “You....do NOT get to speak to me like that anymore.” He said firmly. “Get on your knees pretty boy.” He let go of Wilbur’s shirt and his weight fell back on his heels. He would have fallen over if he wasn’t careful.

“What?” He said in disbelief, but one sharp look from Schlatt was enough to make him listen. Though it was a surprise when Schlatt unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, pressing it to Wilbur’s soft, pink lips. 

“Im fucking horny, and your gonna to take care of it for me.” He proclaimed. Wilbur stubbornly kept his mouth closed as the length poked at his lips, leaving dots of precum smeared over his lips, until a growl of annoyance was heard from the emperor. Schlatt pried his mouth open with his free hand, not caring for the sounds of pain Wilbur was making. As soon as his mouth was open, Schlatt pulled used the hand in his hair to pull close and thrusted deep into his throat. Schlatt let out a content sigh as the wet cavern of Wilbur’s mouth surrounded him. Wilbur made a sound of protest. “MmHmmHH!” He tried to pull away from him(it was his first time giving a blowjob after), but Schlatt’s hand on the back of his head kept him in place.

It tasted foul, and Wilbur tried everything in his power to push himself away from Schlatt, but the emperor was ruthless. He started fucking his face with little to no regard for the brunette boy, his grip tightening in his hair. Drool leaked from the corner of Wilbur’s mouth and tears sprung into his dark brown eyes as his mouth was abused. He was clawing at his slacks beneath Schlatt, trying to get some kind of positioning as the man used him as no more than a toy. He kept shoving his thick cock into Wilbur’s mouth without another thought. Schlatt could hear the inexperienced male gasping as he tried to take all of it. He fucked Wilbur’s face, chasing his own pleasure without any regard for the boy below him. 

Only when ropes of cum painting Wilbur’s throat did he finally pull out. He coated both the back of his throat and his face. It was all over him. Over his nose, down the side of his mouth and below his eye. “Swallow it.” He ordered. Schlatt derived a great deal of pleasure watching Wilbur swallow his seed. His dark brown eyes were teary and his cheeks were a bright, cherry red. The way his face scrunched up in disgust as the warm fluid was swallowed. It was clear that he wanted nothing more to spit it out. Wilbur’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed it. “Good boy.” He hummed contently, giving him a soft on the head.

Wilbur went into a coughing fit, his throat now sore and scratchy from the abuse. “What the fuck is wrong with you! Are you insane or something?” He yelled, a hand over his mouth, and the other holding onto Schlatt’s black slacks for dear life. Saliva dropped from the corner of his mouth, but it was quickly wiped away. The hand in Wilbur’s hair tightened and he was yanked back by Schlatt. 

Wilbur whimpered at the sudden pain as Schlatt pulled his hair. “Wilbur, sweetheart, what did I say about talking to me like that.” Schlatt clicked his tongue. He was clearly annoyed with the brunette, but in a sick way, his heart melted at the way Wilbur pouted when he was angry. Tears were falling down his cheeks every down and then. The brunette didn’t say a thing, as he held onto to the rebelliousness in him. 

Schlatt tapped his cheek lightly, “don’t let this happen again.” He hummed. He had gotten what he came for, and there no need to get upset now(even if Wilbur was just begging to get railed). He tucked his softened cock back into his pants and zipped them up. “Goodnight.” Schlatt. He closed the door behind him, and left the tall brunette to process what had just happened. 

“Yeah, thanks...” Wilbur said sarcastically, when no one was around to hear. He could still taste Schlatt’s cum in his mouth, and his face scrunched up in disgust. He wiped the gross, sticky, white, substance off his face with the undershirt, that he then discarded on the floor. Wilbur’s jaw was sore and his lips had become chapped from the interaction. He rubbed his cheek trying to soothe the pain somewhat, but to no avail. 

He just groaned and went back to sleep. There was nothing else he could do now. Schlatt was gone, leaving him in this stupid, white room, and Wilbur was just too tired to deal with Schlatt’s nonsense anymore. Especially not when he was the leader of HIS nation.


	2. Chapter 2

Once more, Wilbur was woken up early that morning by Schlatt. “Get up, I have things to do.” He ordered. The early morning sunlight filtered through the blinds into the room. It lit the entire room up, much to the brunettes dismay. Wilbur’s mouth was too sore to even respond, so he silently got up with the soft blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Where?” Wilbur asked weakly. His voice was raspy and tired, due to their activities last night. Wilbur grabbed his glasses from where they laid on the nightstand and fitted them to his face. Luckily, Schlatt seemed to pay no mind to his curtness. Instead, focused on his lack of apparel. His unnatural amber eyes flickered between the shirtless Wilbur and the black undershirt that was discarded on the floor. He made a hum of approval, before focusing back a the task at hand.

“My office, I’m not letting you stay in the room forever. I told you: your job is to follow me around and look pretty. Got it?” Schlatt explained with a wave of his hand, signally for the brunette to follow him. Tiredly, he complied, ditching the blanket and throwing it back onto the messy grey bed. His bare torso was now completely exposed for the emperor, and it was clear just how impossibly skinny he was. All the baggy clothing he wore covered it up before, but Wilbur was underweight. He had muscle in all the right places, but not enough to make him look bigger.

Finally, after walking up the stairs, they stopped at a room Wilbur assumed was his office. He opened the door only to reveal that it was his bedroom. He was taken aback by the sight, and hit with a pang of jealousy. The was painted in warm browns unlike the blinding white of the rest of the mansion. There was a big king sized bed in the middle of the room, that Schlatt had all to himself. It was also messier than Wilbur’s but that was something he had come to expect with Schlatt. “What are we doing here?” He deadpanned, obviously not amused with the sight. 

“You need to change out of those dirty clothes, it’s fucking disgusting.” Schlatt explained. He filtered through his closet, throwing a dress shirt and sweatpants at the taller man. He tilted his head towards a door which Wilbur assumed was the bathroom, “go change in there.” Schlatt said. Wilbur did as he was told, too tired to do much of anything else. Wilbur got in the bathroom and stripped off the old, dirty clothes he had been wearing previously. He buttoned up the dress shirt most of the way up, leaving the top two alone, and pulled on the sweatpants. In hindsight, the clothes should have fit perfectly, since there was very little height difference between the two men. Instead, Wilbur had to wear baggy, unfitting clothes because of their different in body mass. He tied the string of the sweatpants, trying his best to make them fit properly, but they always dipped right below his v-line.

Wilbur looked at himself in the mirror, and oh god he looked miserable. He had deep eye bags, his glasses were slipping down the bridge of his nose, and his hair was messy. He tried his best to fix it, but to very little avail. “God,” he sighed with one last glance at the mirror before he exited the bathroom to face the waiting jschlatt. “Am I up to your standards now, your majesty?” He said with a sarcastic smile. He was finally starting to wake up, and so was his rebelliousness. 

Schlatt shot him a warning glare, only for Wilbur to glare right back. He looked Wilbur up and down before giving a curt nod. He knew he wasn’t going to get much out of the brunette so early in the morning, maybe later he could be able to make him look for presentable, but not now. “I don’t have time for this.” He said finally. Schlatt exited the room once more, with Wilbur following behind him. The next room they entered did happened to be the office, which was a relief to Wilbur. It was also bigger than his own room, a trait that was starting to piss him off, but he made no comment. 

Jschlatt sat down in the middle chair behind the desk, motioning for Wilbur to follow him. “You’re an idiot if you think I’m going to be sitting in your lap like a fucking baby.” He said defiantly, instead sitting in the chair across from the desk. He be lying if he said his jaw didn’t hurt after his said that. He rubbed his again, trying to soothe the pain. He mumbled a quick “ow” under his breath as he glared at Schlatt. 

Schlatt knew it was early, but it was starting to piss him off how freely Wilbur was acting. “Will, your not the Goddamn leader anymore. I am!” Schlatt yelled, making Wilbur jump. “I have meetings to go to today, so I don’t have time for you to act like a fucking brat!” He continued. 

Wilbur scoffed like he was a teenager being scolded by a parent. “Then how the hell do you want me to act! You fucking took everything away from me, and I have nothing left to lose!” He slammed his hands down onto the desk. “You can kill me if you want, it won’t make any goddamn difference anymore.” He threatened. He glared down the bridge of his nose at Schlatt, who was practically fuming at this point. 

Schlatt too rose from his seat. He went around the desk and grabbed Wilbur by his forearm. He pushed him down on the desk, making papers fly everywhere. He held the back of Wilbur’s neck menacingly. “I’m a kind man, and I’ll give you one last chance to apologize to me before I fucking snap your neck.” He threatens, pressing harder just to empathize his point. 

“I’m not fucking sorry...” Wilbur said and shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for pain. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. “Schlatt? I’m here for the meeting.” A voice asked from behind the wooden door. He recognized it as Tubbo’s and felt a pang of sadness for the poor boy. How long had he been there before he knocked on the door? Had he heard the entire argument, or just fragments? It was impossible to tell. 

“Ah, just a minute Tubbo.” Schlatt said, taking his hand off Wilbur’s neck. He gasped for air, and went into a coughing fit. He touched his already sore throat, feeling how red and bruised it was. Schlatt wasted no time getting into position to look more professional. This time, instead of asking nicely he pulled Wilbur down into his lap. He kept a firm hand on Wilbur’s waist to keep him in place. He couldn’t have his pet running away, could he? Schlatt ran a hand through his dark brown hair and cleared his throat. 

“Come in Tubbo.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape :((

Tubbo entered the room, opening the large dark oak door into the office. “Good morning Schlatt. I was just wondering where Wil-“ he looked up to see the boy in question sitting on Schlatt’s lap. “-Bur would be staying...” he barley finished his sentence. His eyes flickering between the two men in front of him. They were holding each other so intimately it was hard to believe they hated each other, if not for the scowl on Wilbur’s face. 

Tubbo’s cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of cherry red, “I’m sorry sir. Is this a bad time?” He asked shyly. He kept his eyes transfixed on the ground, not wanting to see his former leader in such a state. He didn’t want to see the way Schlatt’s arm was snaked around Wilbur’s waist to hold him in place. Or the way Wilbur leaned towards to man in the hopes of not falling off the chair. Not even the way Wilbur kept one arm loosely hung around Schlatt’s neck. 

“No, not at all Tubbo.” Schlatt hummed. Wilbur opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly shut up by Schlatt squeezing his waist painfully. “Let’s start, shall we?”

Tubbo nodded awkwardly, sitting down the the chair that had previously gotten Wilbur in trouble. The smaller boy set a small stack of paper on the desk and went off to explaining what they were for. “There just some forms you need to sign; they’re from the cabinet.” Tubbo explained. “This ones from George.” He handed them over to the new leader, fiddling with his hands. 

“Great, now get out Tubbo.” Schlatt said, smiling mischievously. His amber eyes were narrowed into a glare at the small boy. He jumped and scrambled out of the room. He gave one last pleading look towards Wilbur, who looked sorry for than anything. The door closed with a soft click behind him. Wilbur immediately pulled away from Schlatt, trying his best to get out of the chair. 

“Let me-fucking go!” He hissed. He got out of Schlatt’s lap as quick as he could. He felt disgusting to have to sit there for that long. He ran a hand through his tangled brunette hair. “What the hell is wrong with you that you think any of this is a good idea?” Wilbur asked, practically begging to know the answer. 

Meanwhile, Schlatt rose out of his seat, grabbing Wilbur by his face and tugging him closer. The taller boy stumbled due to this action, but stood his ground to the tyrant. “You keep breaking rule number two Pretty Boy, and I will not stand for it in my fucking nation.” He squeezed Wilbur’s face to put emphasis on his point, and he laughed when the brunette let out a squeak of pain. “Don’t you remember what I asked of you Wilbur? Don’t be a fucking brat!” 

Wilbur kicked at the smaller man, trying to get away from him. He had been lifted onto the tips of his toes by Schlatt’s pure strength. “Or what?” He taunted. “You’ll kill me? You’ve been threatening that a lot lately, but I’m still fucking here.” He was testing the waters with how far Schlatt was willing to go to put him in his place. 

The goat man shoved the brunette onto the desk, “Don’t fucking test me Mr. Soot.” Schlatt ordered, pulling on the hem on his borrowed sweatpants. He pulled them off the brunette with one hand, restraining him with the other. He pulled off his tie angrily, and tied it around Wilbur’s hands. Schlatt was starting to miss not keeping those cuffs. He let his cold hands wander all over Wilbur’s body, the taller boy shivering at each touch. 

“You get one chance to apologize Wilbur, and I’ll be merciful with your punishment.” Schlatt told him, pulling out his already erect cock. It rested against the curve of his ass, waiting for a response from the brunette. 

“I don’t need to apologize to someone like you.” The brunette answered firmly, but he was unprepared for what came next. 

“So you like it rough, pretty boy? Who would of guessed.” Schlatt hummed contently. He spat onto his hand and gave himself a quick handjob to apply lube. He grabbed Wilbur’s hips and shoved his barley lubed cock into unprepared Wilbur’s hole. He was delighted at the scream of pain Wilbur made.

Tears welled up in Wilbur’s eyes and he gasped for air , clawing at the desk. Luckily, Schlatt wasn’t moving, but that didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt like hell. “God! Schlatt stop!” He begged and tears started to role down his cheeks. 

“What? Are you a virgin, Wilbur? Does it hurt? I haven’t even started to move yet.” Schlatt cooed playing with the natural curls in Wilbur’s brunette hair. Tears spilled from his dark brown eyes, cascading down his cheeks. He struggled against his bonds, trying to undo the tie with his teeth. After enough struggling, he got the tie off his hands, but that was exactly when Schlatt started to move. 

The president set a brutal pace for Wilbur, pulling out until his tip was barley in before thrusting in back quickly. His arms weakened and he fell back on to the desk with his ass in the air. “Fuck, stop please stop! It hurts Schlatt it hurts!” Wilbur begged, soaking the documents underneath him with his tears and drool. He tried to reach back to stop Schlatt, but could only place a weak hand on his chest. 

Gripping Wilbur’s hips, Schlatt dug his nails in and immediately began to pick up the pace, fucking into him roughly, listening to Wilbur loudly cry out. Bringing one of his hands up, Schlatt covered his mouth, “shhh, pretty boy, don’t be so loud.” At this Wilbur tensed up and remembered where he was. Getting fucked by Schlatt over a desk where anyone could just walk in and see them. If anybody were to just opened the door they’d be seen for sure. Loud slaps began to echo around them from the force of Schlatt fucking into Wilbur. The President’s nails were digging into Wilbur’s sides so deeply he was sure they were would end up bleeding by the time this was over.

Schlatt moaned as he rammed his hips into the shaking Wilbur. “G-od Wilbur. You’re so fucking tight!” He moaned. Wilbur sobbed as he took the abuse. What else could he do? He couldn’t feel any pleasure, and he hadn’t even gotten hard from the encounter. 

At some point, Schlatt ended up hugging the male from behind and whispering naughty words in his ears. Calling him names, doing everything he could to make Wilbur feel powerless against him. 

"Look at you, powerless against me just like everyone else. You really thought you were special?" 

“I want you to feel this for the next week... I want every. Little. Thing," He said, putting emphasis each word with a particularly hard thrust and relished every small sob and hiccup that left Wilbur’s mouth. "To remind you of me. How I fucked you into submission until you could only think about me.” He mused, kissing the brunette passionately. With that said, Schlatt continued slamming his cock into Wilbur’s body, pulling himself both over the edge. Wilbur yelped as he felt his insides fill with the president’s cum. They both laid panting, dripping with sweat, until Schlatt pulled out and cleaned himself up. He watched with satisfaction as his cum dripped down Wilbur’s leg. He looked perfect like this. All pliant and filled to the brim with cum. “Go get yourself cleaned up Wilbur.” 

Wilbur stayed there for a moment, trying to collect himself. He could barley stand, using the desk to keep himself up. His cheeks were red and tear stained once more, but he finally had no more tears left to cry. He shot Schlatt as nasty glare and he pulled his pants and boxers back on. He hobbled out of the office, barley able to stand anymore. There were a few times he almost collapsed in the hallways. 

He ended up in Schlatt’s room once more, since he didn’t know where the bathroom was and it was closet. He sat on the toilet, naked as he got the water ready. He sunk into the bath and stared up the blinding white tiles. He didn’t bother scrubbing or anything and just sat in the water with his knees pulled up to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Wilbur sat in the bathtub for longer than he should have. He sat there in the piping hot water hoping that it would heal his aches and pains. His legs hurt. His back hurt. His mouth hurt. His jaw hurt. His ass hurt. Everything just hurt, and there was only one man he could blame it on. He rested his head against the white tiles and let out a sigh. He had no more tears left to cry, so he couldn’t cry even if he wanted to. 

The warmth of the water made his feel as if he had a home again. He wanted to feel like this forever. To sit in the water and daydream about what life was like before the election, before the war, before everything. It made him smile fondly as he looked back on those memories. They were the first thing to make him smile—truly smile—since he had been here.

Wilbur sat in the water until it was too cold for him to bare anymore. He dried himself off with a towel that left marks on his pale skin. He felt like he was physically wiping away everything Schlatt had done with him. For a moment, his legs gave out and he slid down onto the bathroom floor. “FUCK!” He yelled, holding his head and he trembled. Wilbur stayed like that for longer than he should have. His brain just couldn’t process all emotions he was feeling at the moment. He wanted to feel sad, he wanted to feel angry, he wanted to feel hope, he wanted to feel like things would get better. But he couldn’t feel anything at all, just a vague numbness. 

Eventually, Wilbur got off the floor. He pulled back on his boxers and sweatpants, and buttoned up the white dress shirt. He frowned as looked in the mirror again, and Wilbur was still wearing Schlatt’s clothes. He hated how Schlatt’s shirts didn’t fit him properly. He hated how they covered up his already thin frame. He hated how they smelled like him and his expensive cologne. Everything reminded him of what had happened earlier. He shivered at the thought, trying to block it out of his brain. He couldn’t stand to think about that right now. Wilbur limped out of the bathroom and let his tired body fall right on Schlatt’s bed. 

Unsurprisingly, the sheets and blankets smelt like him too. He hated it, but his legs refused to take him any farther. There was no way he could walk down those extravagant stairs again without his legs giving out. So this was his best option. He scrunched up the sheets underneath him as he got comfortable under the many, many blankets on Schlatt’s bed. 

Sleep did not come easy to the tall, brunette man. No matter how tired he was, or how much he tossed and turned he couldn’t fall asleep. He stared across blankly across the room for most of the time, relishing the how big the bed was. If he wasn’t staring at random objects that had piqued his interest in the moment, he had his eyes glued shut, trying to will himself to fall asleep. It never worked.

***

Schlatt opened the door to his room with a sigh. It has been a long day, and he was tired from his fight with Wilbur. He went to bed early that night, so it was a surprise when he found Wilbur laying in his bed. “What are you doing?” He asked the obviously awake boy. 

“Laying down.” Wilbur answered flatly. Maybe it was supposed to be sarcastic or rude, but there was no bite to his words. He turned to the other side of the bed when Schlatt got in. 

“Yeah, but why are you in MY room?” He asked. Had it not been for his obvious confusion, Schlatt would have probably kicked the boy out by now, but he was too interested in hearing the reasons to do anything harsh. 

“I can’t move. My legs hurt.” Wilbur admitted. Schlatt should have felt his pride beam at that, it was what he was trying to achieve after all. But why did he feel his heart wrench when Wilbur said that. He hated that Wilbur wouldn’t(no, couldn’t?) look at him. All he wanted was for Wilbur to be his. Reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around the taller mans waist. He frowned as the man tensed up, uncomfortable with the touch. 

“‘M sorry Wilbur.” He mumbled as he rested his head in the crook of the brunette’s back. “I didn’t mean to too. It was stupid. I-“

Wilbur pushed him back. “I’m trying to sleep.” He said, cutting off Schlatt before he could say any more. Tears started to well up in his deep brown eyes, as he moved a hand to cover his mouth. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Schlatt again. He couldn’t bare to be made fun of any more than he already had been. Just thinking about reminded him of the full aches all over his body. Once more, he willed himself to fall asleep. 

He didn’t want to think about Schlatt any more than he had too. He wanted to be whisked away into a world of dreams. A world where he was still the president and Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy, (god maybe even Eret) were still with him. He wanted to go back to when they were still all having fun in a stupid hot dog truck. The world finally decided to be merciful to him and let him finally fall asleep. It had been hours upon hours, but he was finally taken to that world he had wished for. 

Schlatt stared at Wilbur as he eventually relaxed in his arms. He took this to mean that Wilbur had finally fell asleep. He sighed and pulled him closer wanting to feel the brunette’s warm body next to him. Everything was really starting to get to him. The full weight of what he has done was setting in, sending his world into darkness. 

The worst part was that he knew the act was irreversible. No matter what he did he knew that Wilbur would never look at him the same. He would never talk to him the same. He wouldn’t even be able to hate him the same again. So instead, he took the time to pretend they could be happy. He took the time to hold Wilbur like they were best friends again. He took the time to love Wilbur again. He was going to miss this part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s short, I took a lot of time trying to get this one just right before I uploaded it. I still think I missed a lot but I’m trying


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just date that I think everything Schlatt did was wrong and it should have never happened. Im writing him with a fixed mindset, but I don’t agree with hims morals. This said, I also want him to grow as a character, and this is my attempt at starting that growth.

When Wilbur woke up, Schlatt sitting beside him. He was propped up against the headboard with a fancy-looking book it in his hand. He glanced over at the taller brunette as he heard the shuffle of blankets and a groan. “Good morning.” Schlatt said. Wilbur looked the man up and down, then over the shoulder at clock on the wall. It was well past noon, so why was Schlatt here...in bed...with Wilbur? 

“Don’t you have presidential duties to do or whatever?” Wilbur asked bitterly. The thought of Schlatt waiting in his room just to see Wilbur wake up made him feel all kind of negative emotions. He tried to get out of the bed, but was soon reminded of the dull aches in his legs. It didn’t hurt as much as before, but it hurt just enough to constantly remind him it was there. 

“No, I took the day off.” Schlatt said with a shrug. The corners of his mouth were slightly tugged into a frown as Wilbur got up from the bed. He wanted nothing more for Wilbur to stay with him. No, he had to stay with him! He took off work to spend time with the brunette! He couldn’t just leave him like that, it wasn’t fair. “Where are you going?” He asked, reluctant to let the older boy leave him again. 

He didn’t realize how it sounded until he watch Wilbur freeze. The boy in question let his brown gaze flicker between the exit and the Schlatt for a moment. After a long period of silence between the two, Wilbur finally spoke up. “I’m going to take a bath.” He said, making up the best excuse he could think of.

Schlatt got up from where he rested on the bed. He set his book down on the nightstand and went up to Wilbur. “Let me help you. You said your legs hurt right?” He said. Though it would have seemed like a kind gesture to most, Wilbur was terrified. He didn’t want Schlatt to see him naked and vulnerable again. The thought alone made him shiver. He hated this Schlatt more than the one that did horrible things to him. He hated how Schlatt was trying to fix everything that could never be fixed. 

“No I’m fine. They don’t hurt that much anymore.” Wilbur said immediately. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it definitely wasn’t a truth either. Not that it did much to persuade Schlatt anyway. 

“Wilbur.” He said in that commanding voice. It was the one that reminded him that he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Schlatt wasn’t going to listen to him no matter what he said. “I just don’t want you to get hurt again. You might slip and fall.” He said in a much softer tone. That was what pushed Wilbur over the edge.

“STOP!” Wilbur pushed him away. “Stop pretending like everything is okay! You fucked up Schlatt! You don’t get to act all nice and except me to immediately forgive you! I don’t even know how you and your fucked up brain came to that conclusion!” 

Schlatt scoffed, “no! Everything is going to be okay because your going to fucking listen to me!” Schlatt yelled back. All he wanted was to take care of the brunette, he didn’t deserve this. “I’m not dealing with any of your shit today Wilbur! I took off work so we could just hang out for a day! I just want to make sure your alright! I even....FUCK ME WILBUR—! I even said sorry!” 

“THAT DOESNT MEAN SHIT SCHLATT!” Tears sprung to his eyes and started to roll down his cheeks. “It’s going to change anything...!” He sobbed. He told himself he wasn’t going to cry in front of Schlatt again, but here he was: wailing like a little kid in front of his dad. Schlatt’s shoulder’s sagged as he watched the man cry. He brought the man into a tight hug, one Wilbur didn’t bother to try to escape from. He rubbed calming circles into Wilbur’s back as he sobbed on his shoulder. 

“Let’s take take a bath Wilbur. I’ll get you new clothes too.” Schlatt promised, letting his hand fall down to the small of his back as he lead the crying boy to the bathroom. He opened the door and got to work turning on the water and getting it just right for the brunette. After a solid ten minutes of letting the water fill the tub, it was ready. “Give it a minute and it should be warm enough.” Schlatt said finally.

When he looked back up, Wilbur had stopped crying. His eyes were still red and puffy, but at least he wasn’t crying. He was wrapped in a towel, his dirty clothes already shed onto the floor. “Okay.” He said softly, waiting for Schlatt to get out before he would let the towel join his dirty clothes on the floor. 

“Okay...” Schlatt repeated, taking the hint that Wilbur wanted him to stay outside. Schlatt did whatever he could to keep himself occupied. He read a few short chapters of the book, he picked out an outfit for the brunette, he paced around the room. Anything to keep him mind off of the fight. God, why do I keep starting fights with him? He asked himself silently.

Wilbur relished in his time alone, as he once more let himself dip into the warm bath water. It felt good to have his whole body submerged, except for his head which leaned against the tiles. He let himself sit in the water for a long while before getting to work scrubbing the dirt off of his body and cleaning his hair. He’s be lying if he said it didn’t feel good to be clean again. It felt like ages since he had actually cleaned himself, and not just sat in the shower or bath while the water fell onto him. 

Unlike yesterday, the warm water made him forget about all the aches and pains in his body and it filled up with soap and bubbles. He probably spent more time then he should have in the bath, but eventually he got out. He wiped himself down with a towel before wrapping it around his waist and exiting the bathroom. 

He immediately felt Schlatt’s amber eyes on him and his bliss was morphed into anxiety once more. He took the clothes Schlatt handed to him, examining them quickly before returning to the bathroom to put them on. It was another simple outfit, just a black sweater and sweatpants. Of course, neither clothing articles fit him correctly. He hated how much the oversized clothing made him feel safe, and loved. With one last glance in the mirror, he left the bathroom for the final time. 

Schlatt looked up at him, “you look good.” He hummed his approval.

“I look like an idiot Schlatt. Your clothes are too big for me.” Wilbur said distastefully. 

“That’s what makes you look good Wilbur.” Schlatt said, waving the taller over. “Come over here.” Wilbur didn’t understand the appeal of it, but made no comment. Instead, he reluctantly complied to the other’s request, and sat next to the shorter man. His body was tense and he flinched away any moment they touched. 

“Look, Wilbur I’m sorry.” He tried to apologize to the brunette again. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into another hug. It was rigid and stiff, but he was trying. They both were.

“Yeah, I know Schlatt.” Wilbur said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, okay so I’m not putting this in the notes just because I know some of y’all aren’t gonna read it. So, I just wanna say that I’ve finally figured out how this story is gonna end. And it’s not gonna be all happy and cute and they end up together. If you haven’t seen already, there is an unrequited live tag that had been added.

I do not condone any of Schlatt’s actions, specifically chapter 3, and that is one of the big reasons I will be giving them a happy ending. If you don’t like unrequited love you can stop reading after chapter 7 is posted, because it will be a major plot point after that. Thank you for listening to me. If you choose to stay, I hope you enjoy. 

***

Wilbur had been cooped up in the mansion for longer than he would have wanted. It must have been at least a month now. The only person he could remotely call company had been Schlatt. Yes, he had seen glimpses of Quackity, and George, and Tubbo, but he could never have a conversation with them without Scarlett leaning over his shoulder. It was getting hard to avoid him. He was running out of rooms to duck into to hide in. He had explored about the entire mansion by trying to avoid Schlatt. 

So when the man in question told Wilbur he was going to accompany him at a speech later today, he was beyond ecstatic. “Wait-? Today, really?” Wilbur asked. He stumbled over his words in disbelief. He felt like a kid who had just been let loose in a candy store. He just wanted to buy everything in sight. 

“I want you by me at all times Wilbur, your not allowed to wander off.” Schlatt said with a hum. “But, yes you’re coming with me.” 

Wilbur grinned as he paced around his small room. Schlatt sat on the small twin sized bed as he watched the excited boy with a raised eyebrow. Wilbur was now sighing through his closet trying to figure out what to wear. This was his first time going out in a while, he wanted to look nice in front of everyone. 

“Oh, I got you a suit for the occasion.” Schlatt told the man who immediately shut the closet. 

“Thank fucking god, I didn’t have anything nice to wear anyway.” Wilbur said with a laugh. Schlatt smiled at how much the brunette was having fun, even if it confused him. He let Wilbur have his fun before getting ready for the speech. 

***

“People of L’manberg...(and Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot) the sun rises over another beautiful day in our country. The sun rises on another chapter, a new page in the textbook that our people will be reading til the end of time! I reckon our nation needs to expand!” Schlatt said. His eyes falling to the people sitting beneath him. “I reckon we’ve done our country a disservice. I reckon, we take down the walls.” Gasps flooded the crowd of people, followed by both cheering as well as booing. The reaction of the people of L’manberg were mixed in their reaction. While some supported Schlatt’s ideas, others did not. 

“You can’t do that!” Wilbur said from behind him. The excitement he had previously felt for this moment had faded, now replaced with horror.

“This decree will be effective immediately! All citizens of L’manberg are required to help tear down the walls of this country!” Schlatt’s couldn’t help but let out a evil laugh as his gaze shifted from the people back to Wilbur. He should hate it. He should hate how scared he was making Wilbur look, but he just didn’t care. He didn’t become president of this nation for Wilbur, he did it for the power. Now was the time to start using it. 

“This is my second presidential speech.” He said with finality. “Let’s get to work...”

He stepped down from the podium, and made his way back to his mansion. His work here was done, and he needn’t stay any longer. Wilbur hastily followed behind him. “What the hell are you doing Schlatt! You can’t tear down the walls. Everyone hear worked too long to build those just to get rid of them!” He hugged, trying to keep up with Schlatt’s long strides. 

“I’m the president of L’manberg now Wilbur. I can do whatever the hell I want.” Schlatt disagreed. He was secretly getting off on how distressed Wilbur was. He looked so damn good in the suit too. God, he would look so much better just squirming on my cock. Schlatt thought. Maybe I’ll do that later tonight. Of course, Schlatt would much rather fuck Wilbur than listen to all the people’s complaints about his decree. 

Wilbur already looked perfect for the role. His cheeks were flushed pink from the anger and he was pouting, trying to come up with a counter argument. “I know-but still! That’s just plain stupid, even for you!” Wilbur tried to argue with the man. But Schlatt was in his own head, thinking of all the things he was going to do to Wilbur when they got back to the mansion.

Finally, Schlatt and Wilbur arrived at the mansion. “I don’t have time for you to be a brat Wilbur.” He said as he slammed the door behind him. Wilbur yelped weakly, almost getting the door shut on him. 

“I’m not a brat just because I disagree with you Schlatt. I’m allowed to my have own opinions y’know!” Wilbur protested as the president wrapped his arms around Wilbur’s waist. The other tried to push him away. He was still uncomfortable with all the touching after what Schlatt had done to him in the office. 

Slowly, they made their way to Wilbur room on the first floor. He closed the door behind him, locking it. Wilbur tensed up at the sound of a familiar click. He tried his best to push the smaller man away, to no avail. “Schlatt this isn’t funny. Schlatt why’d you lock the door.” Wilbur was starting to freak out as he was sat down on the bed. 

Schlatt leaned over him, “it’s a little funny.” He snickered, shedding his coat somewhere on the floor of Wilbur’s room. The goat man rested his head in the crook of Wilbur’s neck. “God you look so much better than I would have ever imagine.” He whispered, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of Wilbur’s neck stand up. He already knew where this was going, and he had no clue how to stop it. 

“Schlatt...don’t.” he mumbled weakly as a warning. The more dominant man made a hum of acknowledgement but just kept talking. The smaller brunette started to unbutton’s Wilbur shirt leaving his torso exposed. He didn’t bother taking it off, and moved on to the right slacks Wilbur was wearing. He unbuttoned them with ease and slid them off, tossing them on the floor along with all the other discarded clothes. 

“Wilbur, let me do this.” He pleaded. It did nothing to convince the terrified man. It only reminding him of their previous sexual encounters. When the boy didn’t give him permission, he tried again. Schlatt wanted it so bad, he wanted Wilbur so bad. He wanted to do it right this time. 

He whispered dirty words into Wilbur’s ear, trying his best to convince the taller man. “Will, you look so good for me. Let me take care of you, you’ll look even better sitting on my—“ Wilbur places a hand over Schlatt’s mouth to stop him from finishing his sentence. His cheeks were flushed a cherry red and he was biting his lip nervously.

Eventually, the horned man got a begrudging “—be gentle Schlatt,” out a Wilbur. He didn’t want to let Schlatt finish the rest of his sentence. He didn’t need to hear the rest of it to know what the goat man wanted. Schlatt, himself, didn’t mind being cut off either if it meant he got what he wanted. 

He let out a soft laugh, “okay pretty boy.” Schlatt hummed, letting his lips crash onto Wilbur’s. “No promises though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who decided to stay :)) 
> 
> I love y’all 🤠


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Smut
> 
> I went through and fixed the chapter because I didn’t realize how poorly i wrote it

Schlatt was now towering over him. Wilbur wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the sensation. He was so used to being the tallest in the group, but next to Schlatt he felt...small. Wilbur felt his beard scratch against his face, his hands on his butt for a longer moment before diving under his underwear and groping, pulling him, pushing their clothed crotches closer. The brunette shivered at every touch, hating the lingering feeling of touch in certain areas. 

The sheer aggressiveness, brutality, so much different from anything he had experience with. He felt gross when Schlatt touched him roughly like this. It wasn’t that Wilbur had any reason to hate it. It was just... Different, and he couldn’t tell if it was a good different or not. 

Schlatt began to kiss him while moving down to other areas. He pressing small butterfly kisses down his neck that quickly turned into harsh bites. “Schlatt. Be gentle,” Wilbur reminded him, trying to get rid of lightheadedness. He was starting to get dizzy from the whole experience. Schlatt was taking his time with Wilbur, unlike he had previously. Or maybe he was just too excited. It has been so long since their first sexual endeavor. One Wilbur didn’t like to look back on. He wasn’t sure how to feel. On one hand, his body was sensitive and responsive after limited sexual actives for the past month. On the other, it felt wrong to do it again. 

Schlatt began to move lower, and his mouth closed around Wilbur's nipple. The taller man let out a cute sound. He could feel the goat man grin around his nipple. Wilbur sure we’re screwed shut as he couldn’t help but buck up from the stimulation. Schlatt took this an an initiative to move on. Skilled hands moved back to his hips and his sharp nails pressed into pale skin. 

Wilbur clawed at the sheeted below him, trying to find something to hold. He could just barley see all the red bite marks and hickeys left by Schlatt's teeth. There were some that he could tell wouldn’t heal for a while. Schlatt was really just laying his claim to Wilbur while he whimpered and moaned through it all.

Schlatt straightened up, once more looming over the brunette. He was watching his handiwork with a triumphant smirk on his face. The sight of his Wilbur, with cheeks flushed red and curly brown hair sticking to his forehead, and his slim body covered hickeys and bite marks. Schlatt couldn’t help but think about what he wanted to do to Wilbur. He thought about leaving marks that won't disappear, or fucking him behind the podium after a speech. He wanted to fuck inside him every day just to discover what are his limits were. He wanted to take out all his horrible, sexual desires on the poor boy. But for now, he would have to be gentle. He wanted Wilbur to feel good this time.

He pressed his hand against Wilbur's clothed erection and grinned. The brunette was hard, and he seemed to be enjoying it. He tightened his hand here and watched as those brown eyes tightened as he let out another loud moan. He rubbed against Schlatt’s hand, trying to get more friction. 

But Wilbur couldn’t have all the fun. He moved the older man’s hand just so he had heel of his hand pressed against Wilbur's crotch. Wilbur obediently started to stroke him trough his boxers, his deep brown gaze flickering between Schlatt’s face and the bulge in his boxers. Schlatt let him continue with that for a few more moments before moving on. He let go of Wilbur's hand and allowed himself to stroke and grope Wilbur's thighs before spreading them wide.

Wilbur still seemed to be recovering from there previous actions. His body was already drenched in sweat as he laid on his back. His breathing was harsh and irregular as Schlatt continued teasing his body.He smiled as a dirty comment slipped past his lips. “You look like such a slut for me, Wilbur.” He hummed contently.

Wilbur made an offended noise, “I’m not a slut!” He huffed, and Schlatt only rolled his eyes and impatiently took of Wilbur's underwear. He took a small bottle from one of the pocket of his discarded slacks before throwing them back on a floor. Wilbur heard the click of the bottle opening and tried to see, propping himself up on his elbows, bit by bit to try and support himself, but Schlatt slapped him, hard, on the inside of his thigh. Wilbur cried out stumbled back down onto his back, and God that shouldn't make him so hard.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!” Wilbur finally said, sending him an angry but tired look. “You said you’d be gentle.”

"Yeah...sorry," Schlatt murmured as he immediately got back to work. He spread Wilbur's thighs even wider so he could nearly fit between them. He squeezed the lube onto his figures as well as spilling the substance right onto Wilbur's entrance. The undignified moan that followed was a delight to hear. Wilbur slapped a hand over his mouth as his already flushed face turned into a cherry red. Schlatt laughed at Wilbur’s embarrassment, but made no other comment. He was more preoccupied with working the other open.

Fingers quickly found their way inside warm body and Wilbur shut his eyes. He didn’t expect the digits inside him to be so large, spreading his hole with skill. Schlatt was slow and methodically with how he worked the brunette open. He added one more finger to the mix before staring to thrust in and out of Wilbur. He accidentally pressed onto Wilbur’s prostate, causing the boy to latch onto his with a loud moan. Schlatt withdrew his fingers after that, deeming the boy was prepared for what was to follow. Schlatt let his boxers fall to the ground as he pulled his length out. He lined his cock up to Wilbur’s entrance. 

Even if this was Wilbur’s second encounter with Schlatt’s length, didn’t mean he didn’t scream when he felt it push through his entrance. “Oh my god!” He screamed. “Schlatt! Schlatt! Fuck, tour so big!” 

At first there was pain, enough to make tears spring into his eyes. But Schlatt didn’t move until Wilbur was ready, allowing for him to adjust to the size. When he was ready, he gave Schlatt a curt nod. Wilbur felt Schlatt slamming inside him. It still hurt, but it was better than before. He couldn't control his erratic breathing, felt tears sliding down into his cheeks and onto the blankets below him. Soon enough, the pain started to subside and he could feel the pleasure. 

Schlatt now no longer loomed above him but covered the taller boy’s body with his own. Wilbur wrapped his legs around him, pressing and his heels as he attempted to hold onto something. Schlatt was bigger than he remembered and Wilbur couldn’t help but feel like he was being ripped apart from the inside. Schlatt's hot breaths in his ear were addicting. The goat man whispered naughty things, and Wilbur could feel the air slipping through his grin. He put his hands on his back, fingers digging into material of his pristine, white dress shirt.

Wilbur wanted to see him, and feel his hair brush against his skin, he was even daring enough to latch onto Schlatt's shoulder, and scratch his back. Schlatt moved his hips and he could feel Wilbur's legs press tighter against his back. Schlatt never stopped pounding into him. He would quickly moved his hips back, listening to those angelic moans Wilbur was letting out with a smirk..

Wilbur felt like passing out. Everything was too much for him. He was starting to become overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure Schlatt was giving him. When he felt those large hands slide down and grasp his hips and Schlatt impaling him again, he moaned. Pleasure flooded his senses, mixing up with pain, sending shivers down his spine. He moved his hands under Schlatt's shirt, feeling the hot skin underneath.

“God you’re so beautiful like this Wilbur.” He mumbled under his breath, as he straighten up to look at his lover. He had been right before, Wilbur looked better than he could of hoped squirming on his dick like a whore. The only thing he wanted was for Wilbur to look at him with those beautiful brown eyes. 

"Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you." Schlatt tugged on his hair sharply. Once more, tears sprung to the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. His anger faded as quickly as it bubbled up, as Wilbur stared at him with those eyes. He felt like he could stare into those deep brown eyes forever and no time would have passed at all. 

"Now touch yourself, Wilbur. Think about how much you love me..." Wilbur moved his hand from Schlatt's back to his own cock, stroking it, trying to just come and get this over with.

He screamed out in pure ecstasy, less than a minute later, clawing at Schlatt's back, forgetting about shame, forgetting about everything just for that one wonderful moment. Cum was messily painted all over his chest and still, Schlatt fucked into him. His hips speeding up now, and the slapping of skin became louder and louder until it filled the whole room. Wilbur writhed and shivered and moaned but after too long the sensation again became too painful.

His over sensitive nerves were assaulted as Schlatt chased his own pleasure. Eventually, the knot in his stomach broke loose and he came inside of Wilbur. He stood there for longer than a moment before pulling out. Schlatt collapsed next to the panting Wilbur. He felt pure bliss as he rode his post-orgasm high. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s naked body and pulled a blanket over the two of them. He pressed a quick kiss to Wilbur’s cheek, “thank you.” 

“Fuck...” is all Wilbur could think to respond with. He snuggled into Schlatt’s chest, and closed his eyes. Unlike before, he was whisked away into a world of dreams hastily. He let Schlatt cuddle with him as he fell asleep in the goat man’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the scheming commence...
> 
> Wow this chapter took a lot out of me. It’s not one of my favorite chapters I’ve written but I’m trying.

Every since Schlatt and Wilbur had sex, the president had been becoming more and more lenient with his rules. Wilbur had more liberty to talk to the other citizens that came to the estate. He would be able to have lengthy conversations with Tubbo now, without Schlatt following him around like a shadow to make sure he was behaving. While he was grateful for his new liberties and freedoms, Wilbur couldn't help but want more. He still couldn't go outside without Schlatt making sure he didn't run off. It wasn't even something he was thinking about until Tubbo brought it up in one of their daily conversations. 

"Wilbur?" The brunette asked, looking up at his idol, his president, his leader. Wilbur hummed in response, acknowledging the younger boy and prompted for him to continue. "Are you happy here? With Schlatt I mean." Now that, was certainly boy something he had expected the boy to ask him. For the first time in a long while, Wilbur took the time to reflect on this. The right answer would be no,he was not happy. At least. not in the conventional sense. After everything that had happened after the speech things have gotten better. He was in a position where he could say that things were getting better. While Schlatt did provide for him, Wilbur still missed being his own person. No matter how many sweet nothings the goat man whispers into his ear at night, he didn't know if he could ever be happy with Schlatt. 

Wilbur took a moment before responding--one that was longer than it should have been. "No, I'm not." He said, his head hung low in shame. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, as if speaking his mind was something to be insecure about. Tubbo gave him a understanding nod, patting him on the back, trying to awkwardly console the taller brunette.

Tubbo voice--which was normally bubbly and extroverted--became hushed and anxious as he spoke his next few sentences carefully. "Wilbur, I spoke to Tommy and I think we can get you out of here. He made himself a nation with Technoblade, it's called Pogtopia. They..." Tubbo trailed off for a moment, trying to choose his next words. "They want to over throw Schlatt and take back L'manberg."

"Oh." Was all Wilbur could think to say in the moment. God, he wanted nothing more than to see Tommy again. Would exile have changed him much? Wilbur couldn't help but let a fond smile fall onto his features. He didn't think it would; he thinks Tommy would been the same chaotic, snot-nosed brat he always had been. "Tubbo, yeah. I want to leave, I want to join Pogtopia." He said with a bright smile on his face. That exact moment, he was pulled away from the shorter boy by Schlatt calling his name.

"Meet me in the archives whenever you can get separated from Schlatt. Tommy, Techno and I are all meeting up there." Tubbo said, right before Schlatt poked his head around the corner to whisk Wilbur away to accompany him on presidential duties. Wilbur gave the boy a cursory nod before leaving to join Schlatt in his office. 

"What took you so long?" The goat man asked almost immediately after Wilbur returned to his side. He let his hand fall to the small of his back possessively and he looked over his shoulder at the younger boy with disgust. Both Tubbo and Wilbur needed to learn where there place in _his_ mansion was.

"I was talking to Tubbo, I lost track of time. What are you jealous are something?" The taller brunette joked with ease. He shocked himself with how easily he put on a poker face in front of the president. The moment Schlatt began to talk, Wilbur fell into the familiar rhythm of playful banter. He showed no signs that he was starting to drift away from the man. 

"Ah, was he talking about those damn archives again?" Schlatt laughed, "He's been so goddamn obsessed with them lately."

Wilbur went along with the topic, since it provided the best disguise for the moment. "Yeah, I know right? It's a bit concerning at this point. He wants to tell me about them whenever he sees them." 

The two continued casual conversation on the way to Schlatt’s office. It was something that became normal to them. Schlatt would say something, Wilbur would respond with some smartass quip, and the cycle continued. They would even flirt with each other every now and again. Sometimes Schlatt would even get physical with the brunette, groping the meat of his ass, or pulling him into a kiss. 

Wilbur never seemed to mind. He didn’t freeze in place whenever Schlatt so much as touched him anymore. He could return the goat man’s passion with his own. Wether that be in the bedroom, or out in the middle of the hallway. Though he refused to spend any time in that damn office. As much as he appreciated Schlatt’s loving touches, he absolutely refused to be in the office. Sometimes he would just sit outside the door for hours, but he could more commonly be found in his own, or Schlatt’s bedroom. 

So as the goat man entered the office, Wilbur took his opportunity to leave and go to the archives, just as Tubbo had asked. He silently closed the door behind him, but as he looked up he saw something he wasn’t expecting to see. 

While he knew Tommy would be spending the day, camping out in the archives, he couldn’t bring himself to believe that the kid was standing right in front of him. He was stunned into silence, staring forward at his former vice-president with wide brown eyes.

It wasn’t until Tommy spoke that Wilbur was knocked out of his trance. “Wilbur?” The blonde laughed, “Wilbur! What’s up big man?” 

The brunette covered his mouth to stop himself from letting out choked sobs. A find smile once more found its place on his soft features.

“Hey Tommy...” The taller man pulled the blonde into a hug, resting his face in the crook of the others neck. He didn’t let go until Tommy tapped his back, signaling that he was grasping the other too tightly. He finally let go, after one more squeeze, and held the boy at arms length. “I’m doing good.” He said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut
> 
> Also, I made Techno and Wilbur already kinda know each other because at the time of worsting this it’s 2 AM and I can’t be bothered to write interactions.

Wilbur and Tommy stayed like that for a while, carelessly chatting with one another before Tubbo arrived with Technoblade. The younger boy beamed as he opened the door to see his president standing in the archives. “Wilbur! You made it!” He beamed. The man in question held his arms wide for a hug. 

Tubbo ran into his arms, squeezing the taller man tightly. Wilbur could only laugh as and returned the hug with his own. He missed this. He missed Tubbo and Tommy and him just sitting together, talking like they used to. Tubbo was grinning ear to ear, unlike he had been this morning. It was a total flip in personality, lively and excited compared to the quiet, skittish personality he had displayed earlier. 

Soon enough, the two boys separated from their hug. Wilbur was met face to face with Technoblade. “You want a hug too?” He asked jokingly. The pig man made a noise of amusement as they shared a brief hug. They shared a mutual pay on the back before separating again. All of this was almost enough to make Wilbur forget everything he had been put through with Schlatt. Almost.

“So I hear you guys are starting your own nation without me.” Wilbur said, “Pogtopia?” 

“Yeah. I’m the leader!” Tommy said excitedly, jutting his thumb towards himself proudly. “‘Cause I’m the best.”

Tubbo laughed at his friends blatant narcissism, before starting to get more serious. “Guys we need to focus.” Technoblade’s seconded that with a nod of his head. “Wilbur, we’re going to get you out of here. What’s Schlatt like with you?” 

“Yeah, is he a fuckin’ dick like he is during his speeches?” Tommy chimed in. 

“Kinda...?” Wilbur said awkwardly. Before Tommy could start talking again, he continued. “He flips in between wanting to be nice to me, and being an asshole.” He tried to explain it the best he could, but couldn’t come up with any words to describe their relationship. 

“Yeah but does he have any weakness?” Technoblade asked nonchalantly. 

“I-...I don’t know actually.” Wilbur said awkwardly. 

***

The four of them continued to discuss how Schlatt operated. When he woke up, when he went in break, when he stopped working. Everything they thought might be useful to taking down Schlatt, or helping Wilbur escape. Eventually, Wilbur glanced at the clock on the wall and realized he needed to leave. He needed to be back in the mansion before Schlatt stopped working. He bid his goodbyes to the group with swift hugs and caring words.

Wilbur made his way back to the mansion, it was a relatively short walk so it wouldn’t take took long—only four or five minutes. So when he closed the door to his bedroom with a soft click, he was surprised to see Schlatt laying on his bed. His voice hitched, catching in his throat as his brown gaze flickered down to the digital clock on the nightstand. He should have had another fifteen minutes until Schlatt got off work, yet he was laying on his bed without a care in the world.

“You got off early.” Wilbur noted, unsure of what to say. 

Schlatt raised an eyebrow at his and scoffed. “Where the hell were you?” He asked. There was really no beating around the bush. Wilbur would be the first to admit that he flinched when the words left Schlatt’s mouth in such a harsh tone.

“Tubbo asked me to come to the archives. I just lost track of time, sorry” Wilbur said, fidgeting with his hands as he sat on the bed next to Schlatt.

“Why didn’t you ask me?” 

“I wasn’t aware you were my mother. I don’t need to tell you about everything.” Wilbur scoffed, pulling the blanket over his body. He faced away from Schlatt and pulled a pillow to his chest and closed his eyes. He wasn’t interested in having a fight with Schlatt just because he left without asking permission. That was not something he should have to apologize for. 

“Wilbur, fucking look at me when I’m talking, you brat!” The goat man hissed, flipping the brunette onto his back. Schlatt loomed over the tired Wilbur, holding him in place with one hand.

“What?” Wilbur snapped.

“You need to fucking learn your place. You’re getting too fuckin’ cocky around here, princess.” Schlatt said, the pet name just rolling off his tongue. He gripped Wilbur’s jaw tightly, until tears sprung into his eyes from the pain. The hand holding him in place teased his waist band, pulling it below his v-line. 

Wilbur pushed Schlatt away, scrambling to get up and out of the bed. “Look I’m sorry. I said I was sorry!” Wilbur said, fear in his voice. He said anything to try and get Schlatt to stop. He wasn’t going to let it happen again. He wasn’t going to let Schlatt do that to him in his room, the only place he felt safe.

Schlatt cornered the quivering boy, with his arms on either side of Wilbur’s head. “Yeah, but saying sorry isn’t really doing it for me Wilbur. I want you on you’re knee’s, begging me for forgiveness as you suck my cock.” He whispered in the taller man’s ear. He didn’t care how dirty, or shameless he acted, as long as he got Wilbur to behave. 

The other slowly fell to his knees with a defeated sigh. He pulled the zipper of Jschlatt’s expensive slacks down to free his aching erection. The moment his boxers were pulled down, Schlatt’s cock sprung free and hit his nose softly. It was already dripping globs of pre-cum onto his face. I’m doing this because I want too! Wilbur told himself, trying to rationalize the sinful action in his head. 

Hesitantly, he took the head of Schlatt’s cock into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the tip. 

Schlatt let out a low moan as Wilbur continued to suck. The other then pulled off with a small, but audible pop. He proceeded to smear spit on the tip of the cock before he glanced up at Schlatt expectantly. He took the whole length down his throat in one go. Schlatt let out a moan, his hands coming down to entangle themselves in Wilbur’s already curly, brown hair.

Right now, Wilbur looked utterly innocent, his eyes shining as he stared up at Schlatt like he was some kind of god. However, what the man was actually doing was sinful. His sore, red lips were currently wrapped around the girth of Schlatt’s cock, his head bobbing as he choked on the length. Drool was slowly dripping down Wilbur’s chin, his hair also a mess from permanent hold Schlatt kept on him. 

“You look like the perfect cum dumpster; your lips stretched around my cock.” Schlatt said, his voice gruff. The Brit couldn’t help but moan, his eyes fluttering shut as he listened to Schlatt talk about him like that. He had always hated the degradation before, but he was slowly starting to take pleasure in being called names. 

“Oh? Do you like that? Want me to tell you how dirty you look right now?” The shorter man said, bucking his hips in a slow, lazy pattern. “You look wrecked right now; you know that?” Wilbur attempted to nod, feeling pleasure course through his body.

Schlatt grinned at his failed attempt at nodding, and let out a evil laugh. “I’m going to fuck your face, gonna use you as my sex toy for now, okay?” It wasn’t a question as much as it was a demand. 

The man moaned in response as he steadied himself, ready to be used. Schlatt let out a content sigh before roughly fucking into Wilbur’s mouth. The brunette man was caught off guard but quickly recovered as he relaxed his throat. He let a hand rest on Schlatt’s thigh for support as he let his throat be used for the president’s pleasure. Schlatt threw his head back and let out a low groan, as his hips found a rhythm.

Only a few minutes later—ones that seemed to be agonizingly long—Schlatt was coming down the taller boy’s throat. He let his seed fully paint the back of his throat before pulling out. He laughed at how wrecked Wilbur looked, struggling to swallow his load. He look up at Schlatt before swallowing harshly, his Adam’s apple bobbing to signify the movement. “Tell me how sorry you are Wilbur.” He whispered.

“I’m really sorry Schlatt.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Only one more chapter left ^^
> 
> Also the revolution stream is today so that just makes everything come together with a perfect bow on top

The pattern of Wilbur sneaking out to the archives continued for longer than he would like to admit. They had been going on two months after his incident with Schlatt, sneaking out and coming home just barley after noon. His sexual endeavors with Schlatt also continued in a regular basis.

Almost every night, Schlatt would whisper filthy words into his ear as he fucked Wilbur so hard he was screaming into the pillow. As much as he hated to admit it, Wilbur would remember what he and Schlatt had done the previous night every time he sat down. The slight ache and stinging feeling that reminded him of the sinful things he was doing with the one person he hated more than anything.

So here he sat, shifting uncomfortably as he spoke with Tommy, Tubbo, and Technoblade about how to make his grand escape. “Schlatt is supposed to be hosting another speech a week from tomorrow. The morning after is when we bust me out.” Wilbur said. He noticed the confused look the rest of the revolutionaries were giving him, and he hesitantly continued with his plan. He kept his hands twiddling in his lap to distract from his anxieties. 

“He never let’s me be alone while he up on the podium. He always has me under surveillance, whether it be George or sapnap, or someone else to babysit me. So unless you can get by without two or three guards noticing, we can’t use the people as cover to sneak me out.” Wilbur tried to explain to the best of his ability. “He always stays up late after the speech too. He likes to...” Wilbur pauses, his face heating up until it was flush and impossible cherry red. “...to celebrate.” He finished. 

Both Tubbo and Tommy sent his confused looks but made no comment, and neither did techno(which he was very much thankful for). “He only ever sleeps in the morning after his speeches.” Wilbur added on, further adding to his reasoning to attack the day after the speech. “He sleeps in until about noon. Sometimes one pm if he stayed up particularly late.” 

Techno only nodded wisely, as Tubbo fiddled with his fingers and Tommy rambled about how he could totally take all of them in a fight. “Yeah but we have the blade! We-we will fuckin’ destroy those bastards!” Tommy huffed, throwing his arms every which way to emphasize his point.

“I think Wilbur is right. We should wait until the morning after.” Tubbo chimed in.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Technoblade agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. Tommy made a sputtering sound of utter confusion before eventually crossing his arms and agreeing. He muttered something about how lame their plan was but no one payed much attention.

From there, the four of them continued the flesh out their plan. Working around the vast amount of information Wilbur had been able to provide. Most of their decisions came down to a vote. One of them would say something, another would oppose it, and the other two would pick their sides. 

It was surprisingly one of the most civil sections they ever had. Everyone was hyper focused on getting Wilbur away from Manburg and into Pogtopia, with little room to fool around. Of course, they shared a few jokes here and there—mostly a Tommy or Tubbo’s expense—but it would feel foreign not too. 

And so their pattern continued. Wilbur got up from his seat at the same time everyday. He exchanged quick goodbyes with his friends, and he was home by no later than eleven forty-five. Like everyday, Wilbur wandered from room to room looking for Schlatt. When he didn’t find anything, he let out a sigh of relief—safely believing the goat man was in his office.

He opened the door to his room and flopped down onto his bed without a second thought. He couldn’t help but smile into his pillow, hugging it tightly. In a week, he would finally be out of this hell hole. His thoughts started to drift to what it would be like in Pogtopia. What did it loo like? Would Techno still be there after he busted out? Was a Tubbo living there? All those questions flooded his mind like a land slide, sweeping him away.

He wasn’t a brought back to reality until he felt a large hand on his thigh. “What are you smiling about?” He heard Schlatt ask. His voice was gruff and tired, but the soft, gentle touch on his leg told Wilbur he wasn’t in any trouble.

Wilbur was quick to think of excuse, it was something he was becoming quite good at. “Tubbo told me about the speech next week.” He grinned. “It’s just- well I-“ he stumbled over his words trying to find the right ones, while also trying to contain his excitement. “It’s been a while since I’ve gone outside.” Wilbur said. “Ya know?”

Schlatt made a hum of acknowledgement at his statement, sitting down next to the taller brunette. “Yeah it has. You’ve been talking to Tubbo a lot haven’t you.” He noticed, though his voice was laced with venom.

Wilbur froze, his smile almost faltering. His smile was pulled tight, almost painfully so. “He stops by every morning to say hi. Did you not know?” Wilbur asked. While it was true that he did stop buy every morning, he knew Schlatt didn’t care enough about his proclaimed ‘right hand man’ to notice when he came and left. Wilbur was almost my painfully aware of the hand resting on his thigh now. He felt like any moment everything would crumble.

“Oh.” The goat man started to calm down, and continued speaking absentmindedly. “Hey Wil. I’ve been thinking...” 

Wilbur was struggling to keep his poker face. The next few words Schlatt uttered could shatter his entire plan. “Yeah?” He inquired, practically begging for Schlatt to continue speaking. The hand traveled up to the small of his back, Schlatt’s gaze on the taller boy like hot, burning coals; Watching with intense interest as his hand dipped in certain places, and traveled along Wilbur’s perfect curves. His shirt started to climb above his lower back as Schlatt touched him. Eventually, the goat man settled for rubbing calming circles in the dip of his back. 

“I felt bad about keeping you cooped up in here for so long.” Schlatt said, “Niki has a bakery or something, let’s go pay her a visit. Yeah?” 

“Oh. Why?” Wilbur couldn’t stop the confused sound that left his mouth. While he was grateful for the opportunity to leave the house, he was suspicious of what Schlatt would want in return. 

Schlatt hummed like he was thinking about the question. “I want to show you off. You’ve been so good these past few months and I want everyone to know.” There it was. There was that underlying motive all of his words carried. Wilbur would be lying if he said he was surprised. Flustered maybe, but never surprised. 

The goat man tipped up Wilbur’s chin with his free hand a pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. “You wanna go?” He asked sweetly. Wilbur’s face burned, and if it was possible, he got even more red than before. He had gotten used to Schlatt’s rough, wanting touches on his body, so it felt foreign for him to be so kind. Every soft kiss on his neck, all the gentle touches felt better than ever before. 

“Yeah.” Wilbur said, taking the lead to pull Schlatt done next to him. “We can go later. Let me lay with you for a while.” 

“Wilbur I’m on break, we have to go now...” Schlatt tried to escape the taller’s boys grasps, but found himself smitten by the way Wilbur could only pull him closer. “Fuck you.”

“Fuck you too.” Wilbur laughed. A real, genuine laugh. These were the times that made Wilbur rethink everything about his plan to escape. These were the times when he wanted nothing more than to stay with Schlatt forever. But these times never lasted forever. They only ever lasted for a moment. So for a moment, he savored the last time he would hold Schlatt so affectionately like this. 

It almost made him regret his decision. Almost...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo last chapter :))
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed

The week had passed by agonizingly slow for Wilbur. All he could think about was the day he could make his great escape. So now he sat in the on top of the toilet, waiting for the bathtub to be filled with water. He had a towel resting snuggly around his waist, as he casually dipped his hand into the water; testing it every now and then.

Eventually, the bathtub had filled with hot water. He shed the towel from his hips and dipped into the water. He made a hum of satisfaction as the feeling of warm water submerged his body. It felt like he was in a dandelion field, with the sweet aroma of the expensive soaps, and the tickle of the water on his body. 

Wilbur relished in his time alone, as he once more let himself dip into the warm bath water. It felt good to have his whole body submerged, except for his head which leaned against the tiles. He let himself sit in the water for a long while before getting to work scrubbing the dirt off of his body and cleaning his hair. 

Today was the day of the speech, he had to look good. He was going to be wearing that tailored suit Schlatt had gotten him way back when. He wasn’t going to be wearing any of Schlatt’s oversized clothes. No, he had to look presentable today. 

But that didn’t stop him for soaking in the tub for longer then he should have in the bath, but eventually he got out. It had become something of a safe space to him. Whenever he would have a fight with Schlatt, or he was feeling depressed he was start a bath. It had become a coping mechanism now, and he appreciated every time he was able to dip into the porcelain tub. 

He wiped himself down with a towel before wrapping it around his waist and exiting the bathroom. Today was a big day, and he needed to look nice. 

On his bed, laid a white dress shirt, black slacks, a black vest, and a bright red tie to bring everything together. It was standard and boring, but it worked. He dried his hair, which was then pinned back to made sure it stayed out of his face. He buttoned up the dress shirt first, then the vest on top of it. He pulled the slacks over his thin legs before looking at himself in the mirror. He let the moist hair fall over his face again, and set the clip down on his nightstand. 

He still had deep eye bags, and his suit was slightly wrinkled, but he looked good.

The soft tapping on the door was what brought himself out of his thoughts. He smoothed the suit down and opened the door, not surprised to see Schlatt standing there expectantly. “Good morning.” Schlatt rasped. 

His voice was still deep and scratchy from waking up, and Wilbur would be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel a certain way. It was an emotion he couldn’t definitely place, halfway between aroused, and halfway between wanting to pull the shorter man into a hug just to feel their bodies touch.

“Good morning.” He replied easily. 

“You ready to go?” Schlatt asked, looking the boy up and down. He seemed almost jealous to have to share Wilbur with the world, while also wanting to show him off like some kind of prize. 

***

Schlatt pulled him into the mansion, leading the taller boy into his room with ease. Wilbur wasn’t complaining either, he was more than welcome to oblige when it came to Schlatt’s impossible sex drive.

Wilbur was roughly shoved against the bathroom wall, his back hitting the hard, white tiles. Schlatt didn’t bother to lock the door as he trapped Wilbur with his body. They close enough for their chests to touch. Sloppily, the taller man let his arms link around Schlatt’s neck as they connected in a lustful kiss. 

They were panting when they separated, brown gazes held stubbornly. “Why are we doing it in the bathroom?” Wilbur asked, before delving in for another passionate kiss. 

The smaller brunette hummed in response, promising an answer whenever they separate again. He hiked a leg up in between Wilbur thighs, the contact making the latter shiver. “I want you to see how slutty you look when I fuck you from behind.” Schlatt breathed out, tilting his head in the direction of the mirror. 

“Oh.” He didn’t see the appeal of it, but was more than willing to try it out. Needless to say, he was shown the appeal very quickly. Schlatt would pull his hair every now and again to force his head up so he could see how needy and fucked out he looked. 

***

9:48 pm. It was time to go. 

Schlatt laid next to him, fast asleep while Wilbur quietly got out of the bed. He pulled on an old sweatshirt sitting in Schlatt’s closet as well as a pair of sweatpants off the floor. He wasn’t sure whose they were. Wilbur’s gaze drifted back to his lover’s sleeping figure. One part of him wanted to stay until he woke up. Greet him with a kiss on the forehead and cuddle for hours before finally getting out of bed. 

The other wanted nothing more to escape the abuse he had endured for many months. He would no longer fall for Schlatt’s manipulation, he would stand on his own too feat. The other side won. He grabbed his glasses from off the nightstand, and left. 

Technoblade was there to greet him just outside the door. The two spoke in a hushed voices as Techno draped his cape over Wilbur’s shoulders. 

“Thanks.” Wilbur mumbled. Techno only responded with a nod. The team escaped through a back window, where Tubbo and Tommy waited for them. Barefoot, Wilbur was led out of Manberg into the forest. Technoblade—being the human GPS he was—navigated the complicated Spruce forest for the group until they arrived at a small hut.

It was dig into the side of a hill, and barley looked big enough to fit one person comfortably. “This is it?” The brunette questioned. 

“This is home.” Tubbo responded with fond excitement. 

Technoblade gave the brunette a soft pat on the shoulder before entering. Wilbur scrambled to follow the group. There was a soft glowing light as a dirt staircase led into a ravine, the heart of Pogtopia. Wilbur’s mouth fell agape at the sight. 

The walls were adorned with different stones and ores. Ledges in the underground ravine led into multiple different rooms that Wilbur could only glimpse at. It was nothing like the sickening white of the mansion. A smile crept onto his face as he held his family close. Tubbo hugged him back, Techno stood awkwardly, as Tommy attempted to escape the enclosure, shouting obscenities. 

This was his family, and this was home.


End file.
